May's rebellion
by KyraKuran
Summary: Set a few years before Mayella was just a normal girl until Kraven found He bit her and she became a Now with Selene falling in love with a human, May must make a few hard decisions of her Lucian X OFC
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand." My eyes went from person to person, examining the people surrounding me. The leader, a long dark haired male smirked, softly cupping my cheek in his palm.

"You're not supposed to." he said. He grabbed me and pulled me forward. There was a pain in my neck and I screamed. I could feel the blood, my life, running down ny neck and chest, staining my clothes. My bottom lip trembled as I felt me heart slow, skipping beats as it struggled to keep me alive. Finally the man pulled away, licking the blood from his lips. "I truly hope you wake up."

Everything was blurry. I remember being carried to a room, and layed gently on a bed. My vision was fading in and out of darkness.

"I doubt she'll live. Why did he do it?" A voice hissed.

"I don't know." Two people came dimly into view. One had really pretty blonde hair and the other blended in with the shadows. "She's really pretty. I actually do hope she lives."

"I wish beat Kraven within an inch of his life." Said the dark one.

"I bet you do. Just think. You can have a little sister to teach and dress up, she may even try to follow in your foot steps." The blonde one said.

"God I hope not."

I blinked one last time before closing my eyes, my heart stopping.


	2. Meeting Lucian

"Selene! Wait up!" I called, chasing after her. She stopped for a few seconds, letting me catch up. "I need to speak to you." I said, looking up at her.

"About what?"

"Well Kraven wanted me to talk to you about Amelia's party."

Selene scoffed, suddenly turning to me. "Tell him I'm not interested."

"I can't." I said. Making her stop. "He doesn't want me to return to the house without either you or a positive confirmation." I said, my eyes to the ground.

"Why do you let him control you like that?" She asked, softly lifting my head up.

"He beats it into me that I should listen because he created me."

Selene's eyes flashed blue as she growled. "I'll kill him." She said, giving me a soft look. "Come on, i guess you're helping me tonight." She said, taking off in a brisk walk. I smiled as I followed her, careful not to get in her way.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Mayella, I am a vampire. you see, I used to be human but that all changed when I met Kraven. He changed me into what I am today. I honestly don't want to be a vampire. To me it was the saddest existence ever. I mean you change into a blood drinking monster who outlive their friends and family. If they ever fall in love, it has to be with a vampire.

I never understood why he changed me until I saw Selene for the first time, minus my blurry vision. I looked so much like her, it was kinda scary. Where she had short black hair, I had long black hair with blue streaks, grey eyes where hers were dark. It was then my hate for Kraven grew, festered.

I watched keenly as three Lycans were walking down the street. Questions filled my head. Why walk out in te open? But I also noticed they were sticking extremely close to a male human. I opened my mouth to comment to Selene, but she was already 50 feet below me. "Damnit." I mutter, stepping off the building.

I grin at the others who were following our suit. I know Selene told them to watch me, which is why they waited till I jumped off to do it themselves. We casually walked into the subway tunnels. Well as casually as you can wearing a leather outfit. Alot of the human glanced at us, giving us queer look. I went to tell on of the old ladies off, but one of the others grabbed my arm and drug me beside him.

"Leave them be." He muttered, glancing down at me.

"I just wanted to wipe the frown off her face." I said softly.

"Well do it after we kick Lycan ass, I don't want you hurt." He growled. I will say this right after he said thaat, all hell broke loose. The guy pulling me along was suddenly dust.

"May get down!" Selene's voice ordered. I nodded and rolled behind a pillar. I was gasping as a few of our guys went down. I peeked out and saw a few lycans run down a tunnel. I twitched as instinct to chase swelled in me. Selene was gonna kill me.

I shot out from behind the pillar and chased after them, pulling out small silver shivs. the lycans didn't know I was following them, or at least I had hoped not. I raced after them, letting my fangs elongate. My eyes should be a brilliant blue, gleaming in the dark. I followed the two as the dashed through the tunnels, before stopping at a grated opening. One pulled it open and they both slid through, pulling it shut behind them.

It was theree I should have went back and found Selene, but yet again, I went forward. I silently pulled the grate open and slid in, pulling shut behind me. The entire place smelled of wet dog. I gagged and let out a small cough. I followed the trail as best I could.

It lead me straight into a small group of lycans. My eyes widened and I slowly backed up, trying not to be noticed. Instead I ran into a warm body. "Shit." I was grabbed from behind and the person grabbed the shivs from me adn dropped them on teh ground. I gulped and my body shook.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?"

Infront of me was to most handsome man I had ever seen, long black/brown hair, dark eyes that would seem to show every emotion, and a very nice slim but muscular body. "I followed some lycans down here." I said, my eyes going to the floor.

"I figured that. But who are you?"

"My name's Mayella."

The corners of his mouth went up in smirk. "Mayella. You do realize it was death for you to come into our home?" He asked.

My body shook as fear coursed through my veins. "I-I honestly wasn't thinking. I was curious and I'm not the best at listening to the voice inside my head, which was screaming "go back."." I said, keeping my eyes to the ground. The man growled and gripeed me in a bruising grip. He steered me back to the entrance.

"Leave. So help me God, if i ever spot you here again. You will be dead." He said. He shoved me and I jumped up adn out of the nest, running back to the subway.

"May!" Selene yelled. She gripped my tightly. "Why do you stink?" She asked, her eye narrowing.

"Maybe cause I got a few lycans that were trying to give you the slip." I said.

"come on, we're going back to the mansion. Something isn't right about this attack." She said. She gripped my wrist and drug me out of the tunnels and back to the mansion, me protesting the entire time.


End file.
